gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of animals/Gallery
Gallery Alligators S1e3 old man mcgucket alligator.png S1e6_dipper_gators.png S1e14 alex clown.png Bears S1e6 bear running from chutzpar.png S1e14 this should be halarious!.png S1e14 yellow means go.jpg S1E14 Bear driving Stanley Mobile.jpg S1e14 Bear chews sitbelt.jpg S1e14 look at the bear.jpg S1e14 Gift Shop Entrance with Stan's car.jpg Beavers S1e1 gravity falls oregon map.jpg S1e2 beavers.png S1e2_beavers_i_love_cavorting.png S1e2 beavers that deserves a hug.png S1e2 beaver with chainsaw.png S1e2 beavers we're still beavers.png S1e2 beavers attack boat.png S1e2 beaver biting boat.png S1e2 beavers biting dipper.png S1e2 beaver biting mabel.png S1e6 granny shopkeeper.png S1e6 dipper tripping on beaver.png Birds S1e6 animals running from chutzpar.png|Owl, cardinal, and some other bird in "Dipper vs Manliness." Blue Jay Short11 We are now one.png Chickadees S1e8 chickadee.png|Chickadee with orange neck in "Irrational Treasure." Chickens S1e9 pacifica chicken.png S1e14 mcgucket and chickens dance.png Doves S1e4 doves.png S1e4 gideon with birds.png S1e19 gideon and doves.png Ducks S1e3 duck-tective 4.png S1e3 duck-tective 7.png S1e8 ducks.png Eagles S1e8_put_up_your_dukes.png|Quentin Trembley fighting a bald eagle in "Irrational Treasure." S1e11_mini_eagle.png|Shrunken bald eagle in "Little Dipper." S1e13 put up your dukes you bald fiend!.png|Soos getting attacked by an eagle in "Boss Mabel" Finches S1e4_the_mystery_shack.png|A finch outside the Mystery Shack in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel." Macaws S1e4 macaw landing.png Owls S1e3 haunted garage sale 1.png S1e6 animals running from chutzpar.png S1e16 calendar and glasses.png S1e20 Owl Trowel.PNG Short6 what an owl.jpg Short6 cute mabel with owl.jpg Short7 hoot do you love.png Short7 owl sees owl.png Short7 owl meet owl.png Short7 mabel in tree.png Pelicans S1e2 mabel touching pelican.png S1e2 mabel pelican joke.png Pigeons S1e11 twins flying pigeons.png Purple Finches S1e20 red robins.jpg Short6 red robin.jpg Woodpeckers S1e1 woodpecker on dipper's head.png S1e6 granny swatting at woodpecker.png S1e8_wedding.png S1e8_woodpecker.png S1e8_woodpecker_on_train.png S1e11 woodpecker.png S1e15 poor Mermando.png S1e20_woodpecker_on_shack.png Buffalo S1e8 Buffalo exhibit.png S1e9 buffalo.png Cats S1e1 dipper and mabel at home.png S1e1 parents taking away toys.png S1e12 lazy susan.png S1e12 kitten video.png Short11 AUGH.png Short11 hissing cat.png Short11 here kitty kitty.png Short11 sometimes you have to suffer for your art.png Short11 humanicaticatures.png Short11 behold humanicaticatures.png Cows S1e8 mabel with cow.png Deers S1e2_deer_in_road.png S1e6 deer running from chutzpar.png S1e6_chutzpar_deer.png S1e6 deer by river with dipper.png S1e11_mini_deer_on_dipper.png S1e11_herd_of_mini_deer.png S1e15Continue Licking!.PNG S1e16 deer fighting tv.png S1e17 deer.png S1e19_Deer.jpg S1e19_That_is_very_disturbing.jpg S1e20_gnomes_riding_deer.png S1e20_gideon_surrounded.png S1e20 Gideon foot glitch.png Dolphins S1e15 swimming with mighty dolphins.png Donkeys S1e8 pioneer day.png S1e8 Steve.png S1e8 library.png S1e08 Pioneer Day Getting Started.jpg Elephants Short11 elephant painting.png Short11 jumbo's masterpeice.png Fish S1e2 fisherman holding large fish.png S1e2 muscular father holding fish.png S1e2 manly dan fish headlock.png S1e15 escape up the falls.PNG Goats Horses S1e4 gideon arrives.png S1e4 people let gideon do what he wants.png S1e6 party wagon.png S1e8 covered wagon.png S1e8 trembly falls.png S1e8 Trembly on horse.png S1e8 Lake ranger.png S1e8 circled wagons.png S1e9 horseman.PNG S1e13 horse riding a horse.png Insects S1e7 mabel butterflies.png|Moths S1e11_dipper_butterfly.png S1e11_huge_butterfly.png S1e11_huge_caterpiller.png|Caterpillar S1e18 mosquito.png S1e18 eats a fly.jpg|Waddles about to eat a fly. S1e18 out house.jpg|Flies flying around the out house. S1e19 Dragon fly.jpg|Dragonfly S1e20 dirty house.jpg|Cockroach before being burnt. Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back beetle.png|Beetle in Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back. Game Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back caterpillar from episode 11.png|Caterpillar in Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back. Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back spider.png|Spider in Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back. Short8 bee closeup.png|Bees Lobsters S1e4 Lobster.png S1e4 mabel gideon date.png S1e4 mabel gets a lobster.png S1e4 questioning.png Short5 lobster.jpg Mountain lions S1e11_mountain_lion.png S1e11_mountain_lion_bite.png Opossums S1e1 opossum.png S1e2_possum_stealing_lantern.png S1e2 opossum on scuttlebutt island.png S1e5 stan leaving.png S1e11_car_possum.png Short9 forks and opossum.png Oxen S1e9 pioneers on trail.PNG S1e9 who wants dysentery.PNG Pigs S1e9_pigs.png Rabbits S1e6 rabbits in forest.png S1e20_gnomes_riding_rabbit.png Rats S1e3_rat_with_wax_ear.png S1e16 room view.png Squirrels S1e13 Time cards 3.PNG S1e15 Squirrel burning up.gif S1e20 mabel squirrel head.jpg S1e20_squirrel_bath.jpg S1e20_Jeff_in_bath.png S1e20_We_need_your_help.PNG S1e20_squirrel_in_pants.png S1e20 Its a deal.png Short7 mabel attacked again.png Short7 mabel attacked 3.png Short7 mabel attacked 2.png Short7 mabel attacked.png Short7 together fur-ever.png Tigers S1e4 tiger fist.png S1e4 full tiger image.png Toads S1e19 toad.jpg Short7 toad-ally dating.png Short7 toads.png Turtles S1e1 mabel likes turtles.png Wolves S1e13 doggy.png S1e16 dipper wolf attack.png S1e16 the wolf is on a diet.png Miscellaneous S1e13 eagle swoop rough.jpg S1e13 wolf howl rough.jpg S1e14 honeypants storyboard.jpg